


You can be nice especially when you don't kill people

by Tanya_Russian_Love



Category: Hitman (2007)
Genre: F/M, First Love, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_Russian_Love/pseuds/Tanya_Russian_Love
Summary: What would have happened if 47 hadn't drugged Nika?
Relationships: Agent 47/Nika Boronina
Kudos: 5





	You can be nice especially when you don't kill people

A Russian girl was sitting at a table in a cafe, feeling a growing weakness in her legs and a rolling nausea. The woman's name was Veronika Voronina or, as everyone called her, Nika. "No, this glass was definitely superfluous," she thought a little wistfully. As she reached for the grapes and popped the sweet and juicy berry into her mouth, she took another look at the quiet cafe, wondering where her companion had gone. These thoughts smoothly turned into fantasies about this bald, mysterious and very charismatic man.  
He is definitely good-looking: he wears a stylish suit, has a low and attractive timbre of voice. He has strong hands, expressive blue eyes, and an excellent command of weapons.  
Yes, he does not do the best and cleanest things. But being a prostitute in the past, Nika understood him. In addition, he wanted to kill these creatures - friends of Belikov... Irritably, Voronina drank some more wine. She doesn't even know his name: she's fantasizing about God knows what. This glass was definitely superfluous. My vision blurred. His head hummed as if it had been hit by a jackhammer. Voronina, trying to return to normal, looked at the door. When she saw her companion hurrying to the table, she decided to demand an explanation in front of everyone:  
"What the fuck?"  
"Come on, fast!" he said shortly, grabbing her arm and pulling her away. Well, let's go, let's go...  
Having somehow got to the room, and it was not easy to do this on legs that were wobbly and unruly due to alcohol, Nika forcibly sat the man down on the bed. She wanted to thank him. Men prefer actions to words, and therefore, Nika, coquettishly looking into the blue eyes, put her foot on the bed, near the hips of the partner.  
"Undress me!" "she asked, or rather demanded," he said. Seeing that he hesitated, she reproached him.  
"You're so good with weapons, and you haven't learned to undress women?"  
After this phrase, he puts his hand just above her knee.  
"Careful, I'm not wearing panties."  
"Nika, you're drunk," he whispered, though his eyes were already bright with excitement.  
"And?"  
She laid him on the bed, sitting on the killer's thighs. She fidgets with them and pulls down the top of her dress. The man looks at her, and Nika is willing to bet that his breathing has quickened, and the hardness that has formed under the place where she was squirming has become stronger and firmer.  
"This is a bad idea... he makes one last attempt.  
"Just awful," Nika whispers in his ear before biting him. She licked his left ear, running a trail of kisses down his cheekbones and chin. It went down to the neck. She used her tongue as she kissed her. Tracing the cold and tender pathways to his shirt, she undid a couple of buttons on it. As she helped herself, unbuttoning her shirt and opening her way to her hairless, wide, bulging chest, she ran her lower lip over the place where her heart was pounding behind the layer of skin. Nicky's hand slid under the killer's trousers. Squeezing the most tender part of his body, she unzipped his pants, giving herself a lot more space to caress. Her hand went down, touching the man's balls. He was already aroused to distraction. His breath came out in short bursts. He was panting. Suddenly, perhaps even to himself, and even more unexpectedly to Nicky, he pulled her face down to his. Passionately and angrily, he bites his lips into someone else's. He tries to bite it out, drink it all up. As she pulled off his shirt, she felt his hands on her thighs. Hot male hands slid under her dress, pulling it off her firm buttocks. Nika, taking the initiative, ran her fingers under her a couple of times before connecting with the killer physically. Watching the expression on his face, nick smiled. This is clearly the first time he's experienced these feelings. He closed his eyes, cupping her thighs. Voronina began to move up and down. Because of the new sensations, killer cum is very fast. Nika, perhaps, for the first time in her life, experienced the pleasure of having warm, viscous sperm in her. Then, catching his breath, the killer pulled Nika to him, covering her with a blanket.  
"You can be nice.".. "especially when you don't kill people," she finished with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you are at the end. The job was hard for me, I don't know why. Maybe because I'm in my senior year and I'm really tired.


End file.
